


Tears

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	Tears

Tears

They make it hard to breathe.

Tears

They burn.

Tears

They are the outward expression of fear.

Tears

They reveal the pain.

Tears

They dry cold and make the skin tight.

Tears

They are supposed to cleanse.

Right?


End file.
